


Recklessness and Resolutions

by Harriergirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriergirl/pseuds/Harriergirl
Summary: After The Hood saves Kayo, she and Scott have a heart to heart about her recklessness.





	1. Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual pairing, but thought I'd try a Scayo fic.
> 
> Any recognisable dialogue comes from the episode Touch and Go, but no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with them for a while.
> 
> I have checked this over numerous times, but as I have no beta any and all mistakes are mine.

Virgil slowly made the journey up from the hangar where Thunderbird 2 lived. He’d been doing routine maintenance on the big aircraft when he heard Kayo and Thunderbird Shadow returning, realising Scott would want to debrief, he finished up what he was doing and headed to the main living area of the house.

Halfway there he was joined by Kayo, triumphant in her success, grinning at him.

“Hey Virgil, I got the decoder.”

“I had heard. Well done Kayo, but you do realise Scott’s going to be pissed.”

They continued on to the living area where Grandma was already on one of the sofas. Virgil went to join her and noticed Scott stood rigidly with a none too happy look on his face.

Kayo went and stood opposite Scott and was immediately on the defensive.

“Scott, do not tell me how to do my job.”

“It’s not that we don’t appreciate your excellent work Kayo, it’s just that this is not what we do,” Scott replied, trying to keep calm 

“Why not?”

“Because we’re not the police. We leave law enforcement to the GDF. Our priority is people. Our job is to help rescue and clean up during international disasters, not chasing after bad guys.”

“Scott, we can’t always wait for catastrophe to strike. If I hadn’t taken action and retrieved that decoding device he could have accessed the computer system of every government in the world.”

Virgil sat engrossed in the pair arguing in front of him. He wondered if either realised they were slowly inching closer to each other. He looked over to his grandmother who winked at him.

“Yeah, but he didn’t.” Scott was beginning to loose his temper with the stubborn woman stood in front of him.

“That’s right. By stopping the thief I stopped an international disaster before it happened.”

Scott opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by John’s hologram appearing in between the pair.

“We have a situation developing.”

Scott turned to Kayo, “This discussion is not over.”

Kayo glared back. “I’m sure.”

Personal differences of opinion were shelved as they all listened to John explaining about the air traffic situation. After Kayo had accepted the remote device from Brains and had started to walk away towards Thunderbird S, Scott just couldn’t let her go.

“Kayo.”

“Scott.”

“Under no circumstances are you to engage in any hostile activity. This is a reconnaissance mission only. If you find trouble, contact John and get out of there. He’ll alert the GDF, understood?” Scott was trying to hold in his temper, but it didn’t help that Kayo just seemed to be hell bent on ignoring International Rescue’s primary function.

“FAB.” Scott watched her walk away for a split second, shook his head and turned to Virgil, to see a slight grin on his brothers face.

Virgil leant over to his grandmother and whispered in her ear, “I never know if they are going to hit each other or kiss.” With a swift kiss to Sally’s cheek, Virgil was headed for his chute.

Ignoring the grin, they made a plan and got airborne.

 

In those first few minutes after take-off when Scott had stabilised 1 in horizontal flight and she was on autopilot, his thoughts turned to Kayo. He couldn’t understand why she kept putting herself into unnecessary danger. He knew she could take care of herself, but he didn’t like the fact that she kept risking her safety. Every time Kayo got herself into a fix his heart-rate increased and he worried endlessly until he heard her voice, or received confirmation from John that she was safe. That, in its own right, brought up a whole other conversation Scott didn’t want to have with himself.

He’d known her for a large portion of her life, and he’d always had a soft spot for her, but recently he’d noticed her as a very beautiful woman. Admitting to himself that he had feelings for her brought his worry for her into focus, he was going to have to sort this through in his head, and find some way to let her do her job and keep her safe from afar. 

Scott grinned to himself, he could just imagine Kayo calling him on his bullshit if he ever tried to coddle her.

He was brought out of his introspection by John’s conversation with Virgil about the mid-air crash, and he was back to being the defacto head of International Rescue.

 

Kayo carried out her half hourly checks on Thunderbird S, everything was ok with the ship, which left her with nothing to do but wait, which meant she was thinking. She didn’t know why she was so combative with Scott. She was fully aware that IR was a rescue operation, but she couldn’t just sit and watch someone getting away if there was anything she could do about it.

She knew deep down that she thought she had something to prove to the boys. The secret that The Hood was her uncle was never far from the surface. She also knew that she would have to tell the boys sooner rather than later.

She wasn’t looking forward to telling Scott, to see the hurt in his eyes at her betrayal. Kayo knew that eventually he would understand, but she never wanted to let him down. She knew that at some point they would have to sit down and work this out. She realised that she was being reckless at times trying to catch The Hood, and Scott was only worried when he chewed her out for her misdemeanours.

Kayo smirked as she thought about another chewing out Scott could give her that she wouldn’t mind at all. She had come to terms with her feelings for the tall, blue eyed leader of the group a while ago, what had started as a crush had slowly gained traction, and had turned into a deep and abiding love for him. Kayo sighed, knowing that Scott only saw her as a sister was partly why she was always on the defensive with him. She was protecting herself from giving him the chance to catch onto what she was feeling.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Thunderbird S’s proximity sensor going off to let her know she was close. She brought the ship in to limpet onto the base of the large satellite dish on the C.A.T.C.H. building and slid out to find out what was going on.

Once she had found out that her uncle was behind the chaos, she dealt with giving Brains control of C.A.T.C.H. and headed back to Thunderbird Shadow, determined to deal with The Hood. Despite Scott’s words to her earlier, this was something she had to do.

 

After landing on her uncle’s ship, discovering the fuel theft and detaching the tank, she was suddenly hit by something emanating from the hulking craft above her. Pulling back on the yoke, Kayo realised that something had disrupted the power to her ship. As she was plummeting towards earth, the main thoughts going through her mind was that perhaps she had finally got herself involved with something she couldn’t control, and how she would never see Scott again.

 

Scott was pushing Thunderbird 1 as fast as she could go to get to Kayo. He dropped out of the clouds to see her struggling to control the unwieldy tank that Thunderbird S was attached to. His heart-rate skyrocketed when he thought he might lose her.

“Hang in there Kayo. I’m on my way”

“My engines are out.” Scott could hear the panic in her voice.

“Kayo eject.” Nothing.

“Kayo eject!” 

“My ejection controls aren’t working.”

“Kayo!” The desperation in his voice was unmistakable. Scott thrust Thunderbird 1 to top speed to try and catch her, but he was too late. He watched as a fireball exploded from the surface.

 

Kayo looked up to the underside of The Hood’s giant ship as it gently lowered her to the ground, then sped off to reveal Thunderbird 1. Standing on top of the ship, she mentally prepared herself for the lecture she was about to receive from Scott.

 

Scott couldn’t believe his eyes when The Hood’s ship moved off and he saw Thunderbird S on the ground. Disbelief warred with thankfulness that he had saved Kayo. As Scott came in to land he breathed a sigh of relief and mentally prepared himself to confront her. He looked down from 1’s cockpit and saw her stood defiantly on the top of Thunderbird S. He smiled to himself. His smile dropped thinking about how close he had come to losing her. How his life would be infinitely more dull without her to argue with, and how his heart wouldn’t recover from losing her too. Sat in Thunderbird 1, Scott finally admitted that he loved the woman stood below him, however, she had still disobeyed his order.

 

As Scott released the cockpit canopy and lowered himself to the ground, Kayo jumped down and strode towards him.

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you going after him?” 

“People are the Thunderbird’s priority Kayo.” She turned away from him and sighed in exasperation.

“The Hood could've just as easily saved those tanks, but he saved you. Why?” Scott asked. He watched as she briefly glanced at him then immediately turned away.

“Don't ask me, I'm just as surprised as you are.” Scott didn’t believe a word of it, but he’d tackle that issue later.

“I’m not happy about the way you handled this. That’s not the way International Rescue does things.” He tried once more to get his point across to the stubborn woman stood before him. She climbed back up onto the top of her ship and stood looking down at him, her amber eyes flashing with ire.

“Then maybe it’s time to change the way things are done.” She sat down into the pilot’s seat and Scott joined her. Ever the diplomat, Scott gentled his voice.

“I’m just glad you’re ok.” He looked into her eyes and could see the gratitude that he had been the bigger person and changed the conversation subject.

Kayo smiled at him, staring into Scott’s mesmerising blue eyes. She felt an inexplicable pull towards him.

“Looks like Brains has his work cut out for him. I think you might have fried the motor.” Scott lightened the atmosphere even further.

“It’s for the best. We wouldn’t want Brains to have nothing to do.” Kayo joked back.

“I heard that.” Brains voice interrupted the pair.

Both chuckling they turned to look at each other. Scott brought his hand up and laid it along Kayo’s cheek. She felt a tingle through her body as he touched her.

“I’m so glad you’re ok. When I saw the explosion I feared the worst.”

“I’m fine Scott, see, not even a bruise.” She looked back into his eyes as she slowly tilted her head as Scott moved his forward.

“Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 5.” Scott’s hand dropped from Kayo’s cheek and she noticed a flicker of regret as he raised his hand to respond to his brother. 

“Go ahead Thunderbird 5.”

“Virgil is 5 minutes out. You can get Shadow in the pod and get back to the island.”

“FAB John.” Scott cut communication and looked over to Kayo who was busy preparing her bird for its lift. He continued watching her for a few more seconds. Damn John and his timing.

 

Once they had Thunderbird S safely stowed in 2’s pod, Kayo joined Virgil in the cockpit. She sat in the co-pilots chair and stared forward through the windscreen. Virgil glanced over to her as the powerful VTOL engines eased Thunderbird 2 into the air.

“You okay Kay?”

“I’m fine Virgil, just not relishing the telling off I’m going to get from Scott when we get home.”

“You realise he only does it because he cares about you?” Virgil questioned, wondering how far he could push this conversation. Anything that would mean his brother would be happy and have something other than International Rescue to think about was fine in his book.

“So why doesn’t he haul you, Gordon and Alan over the coals like he does me. I have seen you all do crazier things that I have and nothing.”

Virgil smiled, she really had no idea. “Kay, it’s because he doesn’t love us like he loves you.”

Kayo spun her head round so quickly Virgil though she was going to get whiplash.

“Don’t be so silly. He doesn’t think of me like that.”

“It’s nice being the quiet one of this family, people tend to forget I’m there and it allows me time to take in things that others miss. Grandma’s the same. I’ve seen the way Scotty looks at you Kay, and it’s not platonic. He does a mighty fine job of hiding it, but he slips every now and then. Both Johnny and I heard the anguish in his voice when he thought you’d crashed and I’ve never heard anything like that, even when we lost mom and dad.” 

Kayo stared at Virgil, a small flame of hope igniting in her chest. “Really?”

“Yup, he loves you kiddo, although whether he’s admitted it to himself is another matter.”

Virgil had left Kayo a lot to think about, and she went back to staring out of the windscreen processing everything Virgil had just told her.

“Just one favour Kay, if you don’t feel the same, and from where I’m sitting I don’t think that’s true, let him down gently. We all still have to live together.”

Kayo turned and nodded at Virgil, and went back to her thoughts.

 

It was a silent ride back to Tracy Island, only broken by Virgil telling Kayo when they were five minutes out. He brought the big bird in to land and taxied her into her hanger. Once the engines had shut down, Virgil and Kayo got up from their seats. Kayo turned to Virgil and pulled him into a hug.

“What’s that for?”

“For giving me hope. I need to speak to Scott.” A smile bloomed across Kayo’s face as she released Virgil and practically skipped out of Thunderbird 2 throwing a wave over her shoulder. Virgil smiled and raised the big bird to release the pod, smirking at the fact that Kayo had completely forgotten her beloved Shadow.

 

Kayo practically sprinted to the lift that would take her back to the living area, she hadn’t felt this giddy since she was a little girl. She instinctively believed Virgil, she knew he wouldn’t steer her wrong.

She bypassed the ring, where she knew Scott would be, dashing to her room and having the quickest shower she’d ever had, threw on clean clothes and dragged a brush through her hair, for once leaving it down.

Hurrying to the door she stopped with her hand on the doorknob. What if Virgil was wrong? Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it she decided that she would take her cues from Scott. Opening the door, she made her way to the main room.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayo confesses to Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apart from Virgil having a bit of a potty mouth in this chapter, the final chapter is where this fic earns its rating.
> 
> Own nothing, just playing with these guys and giving them back.

Scott was pacing the living room, he’d heard Thunderbird 2 return and was eagerly waiting for Kayo to appear in the room. He was disappointed when Virgil showed up alone, had he misinterpreted the moment earlier? 

“No Kayo?”

“Don’t know where she is, she lit out of there like she was on fire. Even forgot her precious bird was in the pod.” Virgil laughed. He looked over at Scott. “Seriously, she looked really happy when she left 2.”

Scott smiled. “Thanks Virg.”

Virgil smiled and clapped Scott on the back causing him to stagger forward a few steps from the force. “No worries Scotty. Time for me to change and check the old girl over.”

Scott watched his brother disappear off towards his bedroom at the same moment Kayo appeared.

They both froze, staring at each other. Scott gave her a lopsided smile that she returned and slowly Kayo made her way over to him, until she was stood in front of him, looking up into his face.

Scott tugged her hair. “This is different.”

Kayo felt herself beginning to go red as Scott continued. “Good different. It’s not often I see you like this.”

“It seemed appropriate.”

“Do you fancy getting out of here?” Scott held out his hand and Kayo took it looking up at him as he led her out of the house.

From the shadows, Virgil and Grandma high fived each other. “It’s about time.”

 

Scott led Kayo away from the house down towards the beach. Unbeknownst to the other it was one of their favourite spots on the island.

Scott hadn’t released her hand, the spark that he’d felt when she’d held his hand warmed him to the core. He led her over to a stand of palm trees and dropped onto the sand, with Kayo following him down.

For a few moments both stared out to sea.

“Kay… earlier, when I thought Shadow had crashed…”

Kayo turned to Scott and laid her hand along his cheek to turn him towards her. Their eyes caught and held.

“Don’t Scott, let’s not think about it. I’m here, I’m safe and well.”

Scott brought his hand up to cover hers where it rested against his cheek. Slowly he began to move his head forward, giving Kayo enough time to move if this wasn’t what she wanted.

After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, their lips met. Scott heard Kayo’s sharp intake of breath and knew she’d felt the same spark he had.

After what concurrently felt like eons and nanoseconds their lips parted as the pair looked at each other, soppy grins on both faces.

“Wow,” Scott whispered heading back to capture Kayo’s lips again.

“Right back at ya’, Flyboy.”

Nothing was uttered for a few long minutes, Scott pulling Kayo closer and deepening the kiss until their tongues were duelling each other’s. The need to breathe forced them apart.

“Kay, I don’t know what to say. I’ve been denying this for months, but I don’t want to any more. I don’t know what I’d have done if The Hood hadn’t saved you.”

“He did, and I need to speak to you about that.” Kayo decided now was as good a time as any to confess to Scott. She didn’t want to go into a relationship with something this monumental hanging over their heads.

“I knew you were holding something back earlier.”

Kayo looked at him and smiled. “You’ve always known me so well. The one thing I do ask Scott, please don’t interrupt me until I’ve finished. It’s going to be hard enough as it is.”

Scott looked at Kayo, he could see she was struggling with whatever she needed to impart. He picked her up and settled her across his lap.

“I promise to let you talk.” He brushed a kiss across her cheek as Kayo took a large breath and began.

“First, what I’m about to tell you is something that both Jeff and Sally know about. You’ve known me for a good while Scott, and I’ve kept my extended family a secret, and for a good reason. There’s no easy way to say this. The Hood is my uncle.”

Scott drew in a sharp breath. “What?”

“Please Scott. When I first came to live with you all my dad had told Jeff the whole story. Jeff didn’t want me to feel the pressure, so decided to keep it from you boys. I’m so sorry, I never meant to lie to you, but as I became more and more a part of the family it became harder for me to find the right moment to tell you all. I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore. I know I need to find a time to tell everyone else, and that is going to be one of the hardest things I’ve ever done, aside from today.”

Scott was speechless. He had never thought Kayo’s revelation was going to be anything like the bombshell she’d just dropped. He knew how hard it had been for her to tell him, looking down at her in his lap now he could see her nervously staring at the sand and wringing her hands together. This was so very far from the strong and confident Kayo he knew.

“Tanusha.” Scott knew that using her full name would let her know he was serious. He smiled gently as her head shot up and her eyes met his.

“First, thank you for trusting me with this. It certainly goes a long way to explaining your behaviour where anything to do with The Hood is concerned. Second, I can understand why dad wanted you to keep it quiet, but surely you know that this wouldn’t make any of us think any less of you. I certainly couldn’t if I tried. You have my utmost trust and speaking as the head of International Rescue, it will not make any difference to your role with us.”

Kayo looked up at Scott, hooked her hand around the back of his head and attached her lips to his. “Thank you Scott,” she whispered against his mouth.

“What are we going to do about International Rescue?” Kayo ventured a while later, content just to be wrapped up in Scott’s arms watching the ocean.

“How do you mean?” Scott questioned, clearly his mind on other things if the thumb brushing the side of her breast was anything to go by.

“This, us. If there is an us.”

“There is very much an us Kay, I have loved you for months and…” Scott stopped abruptly as he realised what he’d said.

“Do you really mean that?”

“I do.” Scott witnessed a smile the like of which he’d never seen spread across Kayo’s face.

“I love you too Scott.”

Scott’s eyes met Kayo’s and he brought his lips back to hers. Secure in the knowledge that she loved him too, he didn’t want to let her go. Their lips met and tongues began to battle. Scott pulled her close to his chest and slowly laid back against the sand until Kayo was sprawled across him.

The pair of them lost all sense of time as they became ever more engrossed in each other.

Kayo could feel her body beginning to respond to Scott’s in a way she had never experienced before. She’d had her share of lovers in the past, but they had all been fun, no strings attached. Subconsciously she knew the difference was that she loved Scott. She began to slow their kisses, and gently pulled away from Scott. Kayo took in their position and smiled. Scott was sprawled on the sand with her straddling him. She could feel the evidence of his interest against the inside of her leg as she looked down at him lying there, for once quiet.

“Nothing to say, flyboy?”

Scott smiled up at her, she was truly beautiful. With her sat above him he could feel himself hardening even more. He wanted her desperately, and if the look in her eye’s was anything to go by, she felt the same.

“Nope, more than happy here.”

Kayo slowly slid off him, and nestled herself into his side, her head on his shoulder and her hand resting across his chest, her fingers threaded between the buttons on his shirt, tracing random patterns against his skin.

“That’s not helping Kay.”

“Who said I was trying to help?’

Scott threaded his hand through her hair, letting the strands slither through. “We do need to talk though Kayo.”

“I know.” Kayo went to pull away, but Scott tightened his arm around her and kept her against him.

“Nothing too serious sweetheart. We need to talk to the rest of the family. I don’t know what you think, but I am not prepared to hide this. I love you and I want everyone to know.”

Kayo’s stomach lurched when she heard Scott. She’d only ever heard her parents tell her they loved her and to hear Scott openly admit it made her fall even harder for him.

“I don’t either Scott, you don’t know how hard I’ve found it on occasion when we were arguing not to grab you and lay one on you.”

Scott’s eyes widened and he grinned at her. “Back at ya’. Right,” Scott became serious, “We go back and get everyone together and tell them. We need to work out a way for us to integrate our new status into IR. I can’t promise that I’m not going to be overprotective and a total worry wort when you’re out doing whatever you do, but please Kay, do your damdest to come back to me.”

Kayo raised herself onto her elbow so she could look Scott in the eye.

“I can’t promise I’m going to stop doing crazy things, but I promise I will think my actions through and will always do my utmost to come home to you.”

Scott threaded his fingers back through her hair and pulled her head to him. Their lips met and he eased her back onto the sand. He slid between her legs and looked down at her.

“What did I do to be so lucky?”

Kayo brought her legs around his waist, bucked up into him and laughed at the groan that emanated from Scott.

“God woman, you’re going to kill me.”

“I don’t think so, I have plans for you.” Scott’s eyes widened and all Kayo could do was laugh as he scrambled up off the sand pulling her along with him and dragging her back towards the house.

“Cool your jets hotshot, we need to discuss what we’re going to tell the others.”

“I figure if I just lay one on you they’ll all get the message.” Kayo laughed at him, a sound Scott decided he liked a lot and definitely wanted to hear more of.

He stopped and turned to her. “Seriously, let’s just go in, call everyone together and just spill.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kayo was smiling up at him and he drew her in for one last kiss before he reclaimed her hand and they walked back to the house.

 

Virgil looked up as they entered, grinned and raised an eyebrow at the fact his older brother was refusing to drop Kayo’s hand.

“Something to tell me Scotty?”

Scott returned his smile, “In a minute Virg.”

Whilst Scott was busy calling his brothers, Grandma and Brains to the ring, Kayo went and sat next to Virgil, he slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. “Now I can legitimately call you sister,” he said, winking at her.

“Cart before the horse there Virgil.”

“I honestly don’t think so. I’ve never seen him like this.” Further conversation was interrupted by Gordon and Alan arriving. 

Sally wandered in from the kitchen and Brains and Max brought up the rear. The final member joined the group, his hologram floating above the table.

Once everyone was seated around the ring, Scott spoke.

“I wanted to call you all here today to speak to you. I know you’ve all seen and heard the recent altercations between Kayo and myself. We have both been struggling with the same issue from opposite sides. We have had the chance to have a long chat today, and we have sorted the reason why. What we’ve discovered will change the way International Rescue runs.”

Kayo rolled her eyes, stood up and interrupted her boyfriend.

“What Scott is very badly trying to say is that we have both admitted we love each other and we didn’t want to hide it from any of you.” She went over and took Scott’s hand.

A cacophony of noise met the pair. Virgil, having guessed what the talk was going to be about, was the first to them and pulled them both into a bear hug that practically squashed the air out of their lungs. Max was spinning around in circles making whooping noises that they assumed were happy, Brains was smiling and giving them both a hearty thumbs up, Sally moved forwards and dragged Virgil off the pair and pulled Kayo into a tight hug.

“You look after him sweetheart, he’s not as tough as he makes out.”

“Grandma!” Scott protested only to be pulled into a hug himself.

“Don’t you hurt her, you won’t know the meaning of the word pain once your brothers get through with you.”

Scott pulled back slightly and looked his grandmother right in the eye. “I have no intention of hurting her.” Sally kept eye contact for a few moments, then patted his cheek and moved away.

Gordon was the next to claim his brother, Kayo hearing him tease Scott as only Gordon could. She looked over to Alan, a slightly crestfallen look on his face.

“You okay kiddo?”

“Yeah, congratulations Kayo, I hope you’ll be happy.” Alan gave her a hug and went and sat back down.

Kayo returned to Scott, who was talking to John. John turned and smiled at Kayo as she joined the conversation.

“Don’t worry about Alan Kayo, he’ll be fine. He’s just a bit upset that his crush has fallen for someone else. I’ll find some reason to get him up here for a day or two, and set him straight. You two go and enjoy yourselves… and no Scott, I don’t want to know!”

John’s hologram vanished and the pair walked out onto the veranda, everyone was beginning to break up and head off to whatever they were doing before Scott called the impromptu meeting.

Kayo looked up at him, “I didn’t consider Alan, I’ve spent so much time ignoring his crush on me I never thought what our announcement would do to him.”

“Don’t fret, he’ll be over it in a few days, he’ll have a couple of days with John, get to jet about in Thunderbird 3 and will come back fine. Now, I believe you said you had plans for me.”

“One track mind, flyboy.” Kayo grinned up at him and he leant down to peck her on the lips, just as Virgil walked back in.

“God, is this what it’s going to be like now, couldn’t you go back to arguing?”

“Not on your life Virg, much happier with the status quo now.”

“I don’t think you’ve seen the last of the arguments, he’ll be over protective, I’ll take risks he thinks are unacceptable, it’s not all going to be plain sailing, it’s just the making up will be more fun.”

“Fucks sake Kay, that’s an image I really didn’t need.” Kayo and Scott laughed as Virgil stomped off in the direction of Two’s hangar.

Kayo walked in the direction of the veranda, Scott close on her heels. She stopped looking out at the waves crashing on the sea shore. Scott came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Kayo tilted her head to one side as Scott began to nuzzle her neck, Kayo felt a shiver run through her.

“You ok hon?”

Kayo turned her head to look at Scott and raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Scott grinned at her, his dimples in full view. “Thought you might like it.”

Kayo fully turned in his arms, bringing one arm around his waist and the other to the back of his head, threading her fingers into his hair.

“I don’t really think I’m a cutesy pet name sort of girl.”

“I’m so going to change your opinion.” Scott grinned and brought his lips to hers. 

The kiss rapidly got out of hand and tongues met and both were duelling the other for dominance. When air became necessary Scott rest his forehead against hers. Kayo continued stroking her fingers through his hair.

“Do you really think Alan will be okay?”

Scott looked at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. “I do, he’s young, he’ll bounce back. John will set him straight. I promise everything will be okay.”

Scott brought his lips back to hers and kissed her, keeping it deliberately light, knowing the worries circling her thoughts at the moment.

As he pulled back he heard a voice clearing their throat.

“Scott, Kayo,” the pair turned round, surprised and apprehensive when they faced Alan.

“Al, what can we do for you?”

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t very enthusiastic earlier, it’s a lot to process, but I am happy for you.”

Kayo stepped forward and pulled Alan into a hug. Scott came and joined the hug. “Thanks Allie.”

“I’m going up to help John for a couple of days, get to play with my baby.” Alan grinned and loped off to the sofa for transit to his bird.

Scott looked at Kayo and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, yes, alright. I believe you.”

Scott and Kayo turned back to the ocean view and she leant her head against his shoulder.

“Kay, I love you.”

“Love you too flyboy.”

“Move in with me?”

Kayo looked at Scott, “We already live together, or had you forgotten?”

Scott looked at her, “Very funny. I don’t want to spend another night without you by my side.”

Kayo looked up into his eyes, seeing the truth of his statement reflected in them. “Okay.”

Scott looked at her, shocked. “Really?”

“Yup.”


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Kayo come to a resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fic earns its rating.
> 
> Don't own them, just playing.

Scott whooped and grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the house. They made a beeline for her room and the pair burst through the door.

“Didn’t realise you meant now.”

“No time like the present.”

Scott headed towards her wardrobe, opened the doors and started pulling clothes out. He turned round with an armful of clothes and Kayo suddenly had very naughty thoughts running through her head.

“Drop those now Scott.”

Scott stopped at her tone of voice and turned towards her. He froze to the spot when he saw the look in her eye and promptly dropped the clothes on the floor.

Kayo stalked towards him, Scott’s eyes widened as a mischievous grin spread across Kayo’s face. He was motionless, never having seen this playful side of her before.

When she got to him, she planted her palm in the middle of his chest and gently shoved him backwards until his knees hit the edge of her bed. With one final grin that promised him the world, she gave one more shove and he landed on his back in the middle of her bed.

She looked magnificent towering above him. Scott felt his body beginning to react to the vision above him.

 

Kayo had no intention of stopping, she’d had fantasies about Scott for a while and she had every intention of fulfilling a number of them with him.

She climbed up onto the bed and straddled Scott, looking into his eyes she could see his pupils so dilated that the blue she loved so much was barely visible. Coming to rest across his hips she could feel evidence of his arousal as she smiled down at him.

“You don’t know how often I’ve imagined you like this.”

“I’m yours.”

Kayo leaned down and kissed him, slowly moving her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. Kayo had seen Scott shirtless before, you couldn’t live with the Tracy boys for as long as she had without seeing them in various states of undress, but this was different, this was the first time she could openly appreciate the mass of skin before her. She trailed her fingers down his chest leaving goosebumps in her wake. Kayo was thoroughly enjoying her exploration of his chest as she removed his shirt completely. 

 

Scott was in heaven, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be, including the cockpit of Thunderbird 1. He was praying to every deity he could think of that John wouldn’t interrupt. Kayo’s hand started to drift towards his trousers, at which point Scott knew he needed to slow things down if he was going to make things last. In a show of strength he knew could easily be countermanded, he flipped them so he was now nestled in between her legs.

Scott raised himself slightly to take his full weight off her and rested on one elbow, looking down at her, her hair spread in a halo around her head.

“Time to level the playing field I think.”

His hand trailed down her body, he deliberately trailed his fingers between her breasts, wanting her to be in a similar state of arousal to the one he was in. His hand reached the hem of her shirt, for the first time noticing the similarity in colour between his favourite shirt that was now laying on the floor next to her bed and the one she had on. He knelt up and pulled her with him. Pulling her to him for a kiss he slowly raised her shirt up, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. He dropped it over the side of the bed, with it coming to rest on top of his.

Scott slowly laid her back onto the bed, slowly following her down, taking his own time to explore her skin, now on view before him. His eyes were drawn to her breasts, currently encased in a blue lacy bra, the like of which Scott would never have imagined this strong, capable woman wearing.

Kayo noticed where his eyes had stopped. ”Penelope took me shopping last time I was there.”

“Kay, I am NOT complaining. In fact I might contact Lady P and thank her.”

Scott witnessed something he never thought he would see, he saw a blush spread across her cheeks. He brought his lips back to her shoulder and slowly began to slide her bra strap off her shoulder and down her arm, his lips trailing his fingers.

Scott returned his lips to hers, turning them slightly so he could get his hands on her back to release the bra, pulling the scrap of lace free and getting his first view of her unencumbered.

Kayo had never felt so exposed in her life. She had never bothered what anyone thought of her before, the few encounters she had had previously had been random hook-ups to scratch an itch with men she’d picked up in bars on the mainland. She’d always had her fun and left immediately afterwards. With Scott it was completely different. She supposed it was the difference between love and lust.

Scott leaned back down to her and trailed his lips down her neck, across her collarbone from one side to the other and slowly started moving down. He was determined to take his time as he unhurriedly kissed his way to her right breast, kissing his way over until he flicked his tongue over her nipple, causing Kayo to buck up towards him. Scott brought his hand to her other nipple and gave it the same attention his mouth was giving the other. He looked up to see Kayo with her eyes shut, one hand fisted in the bed spread and the other tugging on his hair.

He released one nipple with a pop as he made his way over to the other, latching on and teasing it into a stiff peak.

He slowly began working his way further down her body, his tongue flicking her skin as he went. He traced his tongue around her belly button and placed his hands on the button to her cargo pants. Looking up at her, he smiled at her, her incredible amber eyes locked to his.

“Tell me to stop and I will Kay.”

“Don’t you dare Scott, I want this as much as you.”

Scott needed no more encouragement and popped the button to her trousers, Kayo lifted her hips and he pulled her pants down her legs. He smiled when he saw a matching pair of blue lace panties, which were dragged in the same direction as the pants. Scott was finally faced with a completely naked Kayo, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings rushing through him. He had to pause for a moment to process everything, but as he knelt there looking at her, a deep and abiding love was the main emotion. He quickly stood from the bed and shucked his jeans and boxers, and rejoined Kayo on the bed.

The pair locked eyes as Scott positioned himself between Kayo’s thighs and once again raised an eyebrow to check she was sure.

Kayo gently cupped his manhood and positioned him at her entrance.

Scott slowly pushed forward, overwhelmed by the feeling of Kayo slowly enveloping him. When he finally slid home, he caught her lips with his, truly feeling at peace for the first time since his father had gone missing.

 

Kayo had never felt so complete, Scott was truly hers now, no going back, things would be different from now on, but she was absolutely sure that the differences would be positive.

She clenched her muscles against Scott’s penis, and bucked her hips, encouraging him to move. Scott drew back and plunged back into her, causing her to gasp as he set a slow rhythm. Kayo, however, wanted more. This time she needed him hard and fast. There would be time for slow and leisurely later.

“More Scott.” She moved her hands to his buttocks and dug her nails in, causing Scott to groan as he bucked into her.

“Yes Ma’am.”

He started pistoning into Kayo, feeling her climax building as was his. He raised himself on the his elbow and brought his other hand to where they were joined. He circled her clit with his finger and leant down to whisper, “Let go Tanusha.”

Kayo’s climax slammed into her, triggering Scott to follow her over the edge. He collapsed onto her, feeling wobbly as they tried to catch their breath. Scott withdrew from Kayo and went to move to her side, but she tightened her thighs against his side and kept him there.

“Stay.”

“I’m too heavy Kay.”

“No you’re not, please, stay for a while.”

It was the please that got him, Kayo never begged for anything. Scott relaxed back against her, loving the feeling of her cradling him against her body.

“I love you Scott.”

“Love you too Kay.”

Kayo smiled, typical man, she could hear the sleep in his voice. She wrapped her arms around him and turned them so they were on their sides entwined. She flipped a comforter over them and joined her boyfriend in sleep.

 

They were woken some time later by a rumble from below. Both instantly awake, they scrambled from bed, Scott pausing to look at Kayo scrabbling around on the floor looking for clothes before she looked over at him.

“Scott, focus.”

His inattention gave Kayo the time she needed to swipe his shirt from the floor and claim it as her own. Scott felt a pleasure akin to the first time he took 1 for her maiden flight at seeing Kayo in his clothes.

“What am I supposed to wear?”

Kayo looked at her bare chested lover, “Looks good to me.” She grinned at him, heading for her drawers. She opened one and tossed a t-shirt at him. Scott caught it out of mid air and unfolded it. Looking at it he smiled as he realised it was one of his old Yale t-shirts that he assumed his Grandma had thrown out. 

“I wondered where this had gone. How long have you had this?”

“A while, it was so comfortable, I usually wore it to bed.”

Scott came round to her, drew her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

“I like you wearing my clothes.”

 

The pair dashed to the ring, to see Grandma talking to John.

“Better late than never.” Sally winked at the pair, noticing Scott’s favourite shirt now being worn by Kayo.

“What’s the situation?” Kayo watched Scott turn from her playful lover to the commander of International Rescue.

John’s hologram was floating above the central table, “Nothing to worry about Scott, a simple grab and go. Virgil and Gordon have it covered.”

“FAB John, thanks for the update.” 

Scott walked over and stood with Kayo, she caught his hand and squeezed.

“Scott, we’re both members of International Rescue, and I’m not going have issues with you leaving our bed at odd hours. I’ll be doing the same on occasion. Go, be the commander and come back to me later.” Kayo kissed him on the cheek and wandered in the direction of the kitchen after Sally.

 

Kayo sauntered into the kitchen and sat at the counter. Sally was there mixing ingredients. She looked up at Kayo and smiled. She poured Kayo a cup of coffee and set it in front of her.

“I’m leaving him with John.”

“I know, you’re going to be good for him. I love my grandsons, but Scott has had so much heaped on his shoulders, he needs someone who will help him with being a young man again.”

“I intend to do anything and everything I can do to help him.”

“I know sweetheart, and I think it’s high time you called me Grandma.”

 

Scott was sat on the sofa in the ring, talking to John.

“You don’t need to be the commander all the time you know.”

“Since dad disappeared you’ve all been my responsibility, it’s not easy letting that go.”

“Scott, all of us, apart from Alan, are beyond the age of majority, and are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves. You deserve some down time. What happens down the line when there are little Scott’s and Kayo’s running around? When you’ve had no sleep overnight because the baby has kept you awake? You need to let things go and trust us to handle situations without you.”

“I’ll try John, it’s not going to be easy.”

“Right, go and find your girlfriend and have time to yourself.”

“Thank you Johnny, I’m sure Kay will make sure I’m relaxed.”

“Scott, I have an impressionable AI up here that I do not want to have ‘that’ talk with.”

Scott winked as John’s hologram faded, and he headed for the kitchen.

Scott entered the kitchen to see Kayo and his grandmother sat next to each other chatting up a storm. He leant against the kitchen door and just watched for a while.

“You joining us Scott?” He smiled as he realised that Kayo had known he was there. He walked over and put his arm round her shoulder, snatched her mug and took a long drink.

“John and Virgil have everything under control. I have been told to relax.”

“Not before time,” his grandmother interjected. “Take this lovely lady and have a nice evening without having to worry about us.”

Scott finished the coffee in Kayo’s cup, took her hand and dragged her out of the kitchen.

“Bye Grandma,” Kayo threw over her shoulder as Scott led her from the room.

 

Scott made a beeline back to her room, determined to move her into his room this time, with no distractions from his very tempting other half.

Back in her room, they surveyed the mess that had resulted from their earlier activities. Scott grinned at the clothes on the floor, and proceeded to gather them together. Kayo was slowly pulling items out of drawers and throwing them on the bed. Scott added his armful to the pile and went back to her cupboard. After pulling out a few more everyday clothes, he came upon a few evening dressed that he had never known Kayo had owned, let alone ever seen her dressed in. Scott liked to think he had a good imagination, and the thoughts he was having about Kayo in any of these dresses, and him helping her out of them were causing his brain to short circuit.

“Penelope had me buy those for when I’ve helped her out on occasion.”

“Something else for me to thank her for.”

Scott continued emptying her cupboard. Eventually everything was congregated on the bed

Between the pair of them, it took 3 trips to move everything from Kayo’s room to Scott’s, but eventually it was done.

“I can see why you like this room.” Kayo walked over to the window, looking out over the swimming pool towards the beach.

“Have to keep an eye on my baby.” Scott came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back to nestle against his body.

Kayo grinned at how tactile Scott was. “Which one, the mechanical one or the flesh and bone one?”

Scott brushed her hair from her neck and kissed his way towards her shoulder, “Thought you weren’t one for nicknames.”

Kayo leant back against Scott, bringing her arm up to the back of his head to stroke her finger through his hair as Scott slowly moved his hands under the hem of his shirt and forged a path up over her stomach towards her breasts that were aching for his touch.

“Guys, we have a situation.” John’s voice interrupted their moment, Kayo could feel Scott bury his face in her neck and groan.

“What is it John?”

Kayo’s arm was back at her side as Scott turned the pair of them in unison, using Kayo as cover until he could get his body back under control.

“With Virgil and Gordon out, you’re my next port of call. I’ve got two hikers who have run into trouble in the Outback. They were due to rendezvous with the rest of their group, but haven’t shown. Local authorities are tied up with trying to control the bush fires.”

“FAB. John, I’m on my way.”

Scott looked at Kayo, an apology in his eyes. She turned back to him and cupped her hands around his face. “Scott, this is what we do. Never apologise for that. Go, I’ll be waiting when you get back. I’ll monitor from the lounge. Shout if you need me.”

Scott dropped a swift kiss on her lips and ran out of the room.

A short while later Kayo was stood at the picture window as she watched the swimming pool slide backwards followed by the rumble of Thunderbird 1’s engines starting as the silver bird rose from her hangar and vanished towards the crisis. She watched until she could no longer see the aircraft and turned back to the pile of clothes now residing on Scott’s bed.

 

Four hours later, she had rearranged Scott’s room to accommodate all of her things, and she smiled as she looked at their toothbrushes nestled side be side in the en-suite.

She wandered out into the lounge and flopped down on one of the chairs, waiting for Scott to return. She was just wondering what to do, when John’s hologram appeared.

‘Hey John, what’s up.”

“Nothing, just a sit rep.Virgil and Gordon are about 10 minutes out and Scott is just leaving, should be back at about the same time.”

“Thanks John, but you didn’t need to let me know.”

“Scott asked me to.”

Kayo smiled at John, as his hologram disappeared. She had just headed for the kitchen as she heard the pool starting to move, signalling Scott’s return. She walked out to the veranda and watched as he repositioned his bird into vertical and slid her back into her hangar. As the engines died down and the pool began moving back into position she heard Virgil returning at the same time.

Heading back to the lounge she stood waiting for the three brothers to appear. Scott appeared first, still in uniform and strode over to her, hauled her to him and kissed her. One of his arms snaked round her waist and the other slid into her hair, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, Kayo gladly complied, her tongue duelling his as both lost all sense of where they were.

Gordon and Virgil entered the lounge, fully intending to relax and have a beer when they were faced with Scott and Kayo in an intimate clinch.

“God Virg, is this what it’s going to be like all the time?”

“I hope not Gordo, although I wouldn’t count on it. They both seem very into it.” Virgil continued to ignore his elder brother and Kayo and dragged Gordon into the kitchen to find a beer.

As he passed Scott he clapped him on the shoulder. ”Get a room you two.”

Scott and Kayo broke apart, completely unrepentant. Scott grinned at his brother, grabbed Kayo’s hand. “Good idea Virg,” and with that Virgil saw his brother disappear with Kayo close behind him.

 

Scott entered his room and stopped dead. “You’ve moved in.”

“Had to do something rather than worry about you, so I sorted everything out.”

“Excellent. Means we can go straight to bed.”

“One track mind Mr. Tracy.”

“Not at all Miss Kyrano, I meant to sleep.” Scott grinned at her and led her to the bed.

The pair stripped down to underwear as Kayo grabbed Scott’s tee shirt she’d given him earlier as they climbed into bed and snuggled against each other.

With a final weary kiss they dropped off to sleep, content in each other’s arms, ready to face whatever the world threw at them, as long as they were together.


End file.
